


Watching the Units

by PattRose



Series: The Unit Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: How are Jim and Blair doing with their new families?  (Both Theresa and Ben and the children, Josh and Suzanne.)  Someone is going to put in for Grandfather-time and I don’t mean just Ben.





	Watching the Units

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



Watching the Units  
By PattRose  
Summary: How are Jim and Blair doing with their new families? (Both Theresa and Ben and the children, Josh and Suzanne.) Someone is going to put in for Grandfather-time and I don’t mean just Ben.  
Warnings: None  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Slash.  
Word Count: 1840  
A/N: Happy Birthday to glconstien. I hope you like this addition to this series. Have a wonderful day and make sure and eat lots and lots of cake. 

 

William, Ben and Theresa were having breakfast at IHOP when Ben asked, “Is it just me or do you feel like we need to see the children more or not?”

William smiled. “I totally agree. Jim and Blair don’t want to take advantage of us, but I think they need a night out. The three of us could watch the babies and the boys would have a nice night out for a change.”

Theresa beamed with happiness. “Let’s suggest it soon. At least once a week for us to spend the evening or day with the babies. Do you think Jim and Blair don’t trust us?”

It was Ben’s turn to smile. “They trust us, they just don’t want to take advantage of us. But they wouldn’t be if we asked to babysit and not them. Who wants to do it?”

Theresa held her hand up and said, “I’ll do it. Let’s keep them for an entire day on Sunday. Jim and Blair always have us over for dinner, but they can spend the day together and go out that night. I’ll call right now.”

Sounds good to me,” William said. 

Theresa took her phone out and called Blair. 

“Sandburg…”

“Hi, sweetheart, it’s your Auntie. I wanted to ask a favor.”

“Ask away. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“You are so sweet, Blair. William, your dad and I would like to spend the entire day with the babies on Sunday. So instead of having us over for dinner, we want to come over and you leave for the day and evening. You get a whole day to yourselves. You both need it.”

“You’re serious? That would be awesome. We would love it. We could find a million things to do while the three of you have fun with Josh and Suzy. Thank you for offering. What time are you going to come over?”

“How does 10:00 sound? And don’t come home until 10:00 that night. That gives you both 12 full hours of time alone. Start making plans now.”

“Thank you, Aunt Theresa. Jim is going to be thrilled. Not that we aren’t crazy about our children, but it’s been almost five months and we haven’t been away once. This is going to be great. What a special treat.”

“Good… We’ll see you at 10:00 on Sunday. I’ll make dinner for the three of us, so don’t you fuss. This is going to be a perfect day for all of us.”

“Bye, Aunt Theresa. I love you.”

“I love you too, Blair. Goodbye.”

Theresa turned to the men and said, “And that’s how it’s done.”

*

On Sunday morning, Jim and Blair got up early to get the kids ready for their big day. Blair took care to dress them in some of their cutest clothes in case Theresa wanted to take pictures of them. By 10:00, they were all set when the doorbell rang.

Jim answered the door, giving all three of them hugs as they walked through the doorway. “Everyone is in the living room. Come on in and relax and enjoy your grandchildren and your niece and nephew.”

When they walked into the living room, Josh rushed up to all three of them and hugged their legs. He was so excited to see them. Then all three were shocked when Suzy walked over to them. 

Theresa picked up Suzy and asked, “When did she start walking?”

Blair proudly answered, “Three days ago. I was saving it as a surprise.”

Ben hugged Josh and said, “Stop growing little man. You’re getting too big, too fast. Promise me you won’t grow anymore?”

Josh touched his face softly and laughed. Jim had finally broken him of the habit of smacking someone on the face when he was excited or happy. 

William asked, “Where are your Grandpa’s, Josh?”

Josh pointed to both of them and the men were so thrilled. 

Not to be outdone by the men, Theresa asked, “Where is Auntie Theresa, Suzy?”

Suzy hugged her and said, “Mine.”

“Yes, I am yours. And today you’re going to belong to all three of us.”

William said, “Give hugs, Jim and Blair. It’s time to go.”

“I do believe my Dad is throwing us out of our own home.” Both Jim and Blair laughed. 

They hugged the babies and then hugged Theresa, Ben and William and said goodbye.

The three older folks had the day planned, so they went right to work doing what came naturally. They were taking the kiddo’s outside first to play. They were all looking forward to that.

*

During lunch, Blair asked, “Is it just me, or do you miss them too?”

“Yes and no. Yes, I miss the routine of doing what we do every Sunday, but at the same time, I love having time with you.”

“Okay… I’ll calm my act down and just enjoy your company. We don’t spend near enough time alone, do we?”

“We’ve had the babies for five months and this is our first time out by ourselves.”

Blair decided to get with the program. “Where are we going next?”

“A movie of your choice and then we’re going to the flea market to see if we can catch some fleas.”

Blair burst out laughing. “I love the flea market. I can’t wait. Maybe we’ll find something new for the house. We haven’t finished decorating the house since we moved in. I say we just go there and forget the movie. We can do a movie next time. Let’s just talk, walk and spend time together today. We’ll have dinner before we go home.”

“Okay. That works for me, Chief. Do we have to check in on the kids?”

“Nope, dad said he would call if they needed us for anything. I’m going to trust them. If they want to spend time with our darlings, who are we to argue?”

“What do you think about the case we’re working on right now? The Smith case?”

“Blair, why are we talking about work?”

“Because I really want to know if you got any vibes off of Mrs. Smith at all. I feel like she’s holding something back. But by the time we get home and take care of the kids, it’s too late to discuss our day.”

“Well, I want to ask their oldest son about something. He seems to be very nervous and doesn’t say much about anything. I have a feeling he knew exactly where the jewels went.”

“The 14 year old son? I never would have thought of him.”

“His heartbeat speeds up every time he sees us and he sweats when he talks.”

“Jim, why didn’t you mention this?”

“I was hoping we could get something to charge him on without me being the bad cop to your good cop to get something out of him.”

Blair reached across the table and held Jim’s hand while they finished lunch and talked about what they planned to do to trick the son. Before lunch was done, both men knew what they were doing about it come Monday morning.

While at the flea market later that day, Jim found a gorgeous chest for the entry way. It was a bench type chest that you could sit on and use for storage. It was beautiful. It would look so nice in their entryway. Jim paid extra to have it delivered the following evening. 

Blair found two pieces for their bedroom that were just beautiful. Jim loved them too. The flea market had been a very good idea. Even if they were spending a lot of money, at least the house would be furnished the way they wanted it to be.

For the next three hours, they did nothing but walk around looking at anything and everything. Jim was guilty a few times because he wasn’t worried about the babies. Blair on the other hand was worried all day, just didn’t say anything about it.

*

It was almost 8:00 at night and the three babysitters were in need of a nap. Not that the children were bad, they were just active and it was hard keeping up with them for a 12 hour day.

“I think next time we watch the babies, we should do it for four hours. What do you think of that idea?” William asked Theresa and Ben. 

Ben was the first to respond. “I totally agree. I think we might be getting old. I never thought so until today. Jim and Blair must be exhausted after working all day and taking care of them all night.”

Theresa yawned and said, “I wouldn’t even complain if they came home early. But at least we got the darlings fed, bathed and in bed for the boys. This is hard work for sure.”

William smiled and said, “The garage door just opened. They’re home. Pretend that we’re fine.”

They all sat down on the sofa and waited for Jim and Blair to join them in the living room. 

Blair was the first one in the room. “Oh my, you three look exhausted. It was too much wasn’t it?”

Jim said, “Did they give you trouble?”

Theresa said, “They were darling as always, but we’ve not taken care of babies in a long while. Next time, maybe four or five hours. How does that sound, Jim and Blair?”

Jim smiled. “I can’t believe you’re willing to do it again. That’s super nice of all three of you. Blair and I had an excellent time. We went to a flea market and got some furniture for the house. Would you like to see it?”

All three of them yawned at the same time and William said, “Rain check. I’ve got to go home and relax.”

Jim and Blair both hugged him and told him how much they appreciated him coming to their rescue. Next they hugged Ben and Theresa. 

Jim walked all three out to the cars and said goodbye while Blair checked on the babies. 

When Jim walked back into the house, he saw Blair sitting on the sofa waiting for him. “I take it they’re sleeping?”

“They even gave them their baths. I’m telling you, Jim, they did an excellent job with the kids. And I loved spending all day and evening with you. I suggest we go and make love while the kids are sleeping.”

“Sounds good to me, Blair. I’ll follow you anywhere. Oh wait. We have to unload the SUV. Let’s do that really quickly and then make love.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
